


Sé más como el hombre que estabas destinado a ser

by desperatesmirks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: esteenwolf, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces que Derek Hale se marcha de Beacon Hills (y una que vuelve para quedarse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sé más como el hombre que estabas destinado a ser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> Escrito para el AI 2013 de [esteenwolf](esteenwolf.livejornal.com).
> 
> Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que el fic considera lo que es la temporada 3A, pero no tiene en cuenta nada de la 3B, incluso cuando lo escribí ya intentaba no incluir mucho de las cosas que sabía que pasarían en esta parte. El dub-con es por kate, pero no creo que sea algo que la serie no haya insinuado ya.
> 
> Desde la publicación en el AI hasta ahora, habrá unas 2000 palabras más y esa es la razón por lo cual no lo publiqué antes, no me sentía del todo contenta con el resultado y, a pesar de que todavía no lo estoy con la primer viñeta, está mucho mejor de lo que estaba antes y se acerca más a la idea original que tuve. Así que si ya lo leyeron y quieren ver los cambios, pues, bienvenidos sean.
> 
> Mil gracias a la gente que me soportó en mi crisis ese día antes de entregarlo, escribir casi diez mil palabras en 20hs sin dormir, y con un calor que rajaba la tierra (porque en Argentina nada es normal, obviamente) sin el apoyo de esas personas no pudo haber sido posible. 
> 
> Sigo sin estar conforme con el título, sacado de la canción "Sigh no more" de Mumford & Sons (porque esa canción es tan Derek que UGH)
> 
> Beteado por tres personas **Mari** , **Con** e **Iratxe** (gracias, gracias, gracias <3), todos los errores que vean por ahí abajo son míos.

 

**[ I ]**

El aire se siente frío contra su cara sudorosa cuando se detiene a descansar por unos minutos. Desde que salió de su casa no ha parado de correr y sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo desde que ha cruzado el borde del territorio.

Se pasa una mano sobre la frente. Algo en su interior le fuerza a mirar hacia atrás, puede sentir el instinto de su lobo ansioso por volver con su manada y, sin embargo, sabe que no debería hacerlo.

Sujeta con fuerza una de las tiras de su mochila y vuelve su vista hacia el frente. Comienza a caminar entre los árboles con cuidado, esta parte del bosque es desconocida para él. Nunca se había adentrado tanto, está más lejos de Beacon Hills de lo que ha estado toda su vida.

Su paso es sigiloso, cuidando de no levantar las sospechas de los animales que pueden estar en los alrededores. Está sopesando la idea de qué tan caluroso es Arizona en esa época del año cuando escucha una rama quebrarse detrás suyo.

Si bien puede ser cualquier cosa, no puede evitar sentirse intranquilo. No ha escuchado ningún latido de algún escurridizo animal, no ha sentido ningún olor más fuerte de lo normal tampoco.

Se da vuelta lentamente y se queda quieto escuchando, intentando enfocar sus sentidos. Después de unos segundos concluye en que no hay nadie que le siga el paso.

Se gira un poco, comenzando a caminar nuevamente y se detiene en seco cuando levanta la mirada y se encuentra con su tío apoyado sobre un gran roble a unos metros de él.

—Menos mal que no aposté a que podrías descubrirme antes de que yo te sorprendiera a ti —Ni siquiera le está mirando, los brazos cruzados y la vista fija al suelo, como si fuese más interesante que él—. Eres horrible en esto, Derek.

Derek comienza a respirar agitadamente, estaba tan seguro que podría salirse con la suya. Lo mira sin responder.

—¿Qué creías? ¿Que tu madre no notaría al primer instante en que desaparecieras del territorio? Te creía más inteligente —dice Peter con un suspiro. Derek parpadea, cerrando los puños y tratando de contenerse, Peter no es lo que necesita en esos momentos.

—Claro que lo pensé —espeta. Peter por fin se digna a mirarlo por unos instantes—. No me importó.

—¿Qué es esto, Derek? ¿Un llamado de atención? —Peter se endereza y descruza los brazos, se rasca la barbilla con una mano—. ¿No crees que tienes ya suficiente con eso de que se murió tu novia?

Antes de que pudiese pensarlo está rugiendo un poco, siente las garras de su mano lastimando sus propias palmas y sus colmillos contra los labios. Cuando se da cuenta, cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—Oh —escucha que dice Peter, su voz suena ingenua y curiosa—. ¿Es eso por lo que te quieres ir? ¿Porque se murió tu novia?

—¡Yo la maté! —grita, abriendo los ojos finalmente, el grito suena roto en el silencio del bosque y aún así Peter parece no escucharlo, haciendo caso omiso a su declaración.

—Ya me imagino lo que debes haber planeado, una vida miserable en algún pueblo de mala muerte lejos de cualquier manada —se remueve un poco, como alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza—. Pero también entiendo lo horrible que debe ser aquí para ti, ¿verdad? Todos en la manada juzgándote cada vez que esos bellos ojos cambian de color; las preguntas de los pequeños, la lástima de tu madre, la decepción de Laura.

Peter niega con la cabeza, su tono de voz tan suave y tan conciliador que Derek no sabe si abrazarlo o golpearlo. Siempre hubo algo en Peter, en sus gestos, que le producen rechazo y a la vez le atraen, admirándolo. Derek asiente sin darse cuenta.

—La culpa por haberla matado te seguirá a donde vayas, Derek. No se quedará aquí en Beacon Hills a pudrirse con su cuerpo —se acerca y le apoya una mano en su hombro, sujetándolo con fuerza—. Aún así, supongo que es difícil vivir de tal manera.

Derek vuelve a asentir, tiene un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se le amontonan en los ojos. No dice nada porque no confía en su propia voz. No confía demasiado en sí mismo desde que no pudo salvar a Paige.

El agarre de Peter se torna cada vez más fuerte, presionando hasta que las garras de sus manos se le clavan en la piel. Sus ojos se tornan de color amarillo.

—Pues aprende a vivir con ello, Derek —Peter retira su mano y camina en sentido contrario, rodeándolo, mientras sus palabras resuenan en los oídos—. Volvamos a casa.

Derek ni lo piensa, se da vuelta y se suma al paso ligero de Peter siguiéndolo a Beacon Hills.

 

 

(A veces cierra los ojos y aparecen imágenes en su mente. Imágenes totalmente distintas a la realidad, pero usualmente tan parecidas que duele de sólo pensarlo.

No es un simple “Y si…”, porque en su vida no existen los condicionales, no se permite pensar cómo hubiesen resultado algunas cosas si él hubiese actuado de distinta forma, mejor.

Sabe con certeza que lo que ha sucedido es culpa suya desde el momento en que pisó Beacon Hills nuevamente, desde Kate, incluso desde Paige. Pensar en los diferentes resultados sólo le volvería un poco más loco.

Lo que hace es fantasear. Es estúpido, pero no puede evitarlo.

Es masoquista, también, y es por eso tal vez que no intenta evitarlo.

Siempre varía, desde su familia viva hasta Paige siendo feliz con alguien desconocido. Laura con un futuro prometedor o Erica y Boyd en la universidad.

Los McCall, los Stilinski, los Argent. Todos sin los efectos del daño colateral que ha causado.

Son fantasías que de fantásticas no tienen nada, sólo la alternativa de una vida simple y sin el peso de sus propias maldiciones. Las vidas que deberían haber tenido.

Derek jamás se imagina a él mismo dentro de los distintos escenarios.)

 

**[ II ]**

—Derek, espera.

—¡Déjame en paz, Laura! —le advierte sin mirar atrás, el ruido del portazo con el que salió del Camaro aún resuena en el bosque. La escucha jurar por lo bajo y entrar a la casa. Derek rebusca entre sus pantalones, el celular que aún no tiene mucha idea de cómo utilizar firme entre sus manos y camina por un largo rato hasta que está seguro que nadie puede escucharle. Aprieta el botón de rellamada y escucha el tono del teléfono mientras intenta calmarse.

Nadie atiende el otro lado. Derek corta y vuelve a llamar. Ésta vez espera a que le atienda el contestador, escucha el mensaje pero no se atreve a decir nada, así que corta nuevamente.

Es para la quinta vez que llama que se atreve a decir algo. Está más irritado que antes, así que su voz suena más aguda de lo normal y se odia un poco por ello.

—Soy yo. Hoy a la noche estaré esperándote en el motel —intenta sonar más compuesto de lo que en verdad se siente, no como un adolescente—, tengo una propuesta para hacerte.

Se pregunta si debería decir algo más. Algún nombre cariñoso o un saludo más familiar, que no parezca que está hablando con su distribuidor de drogas. Al final decide que no es necesario y corta sin miramientos.

Respira profundo un par de veces, el plan para esa noche siendo formulado en su cabeza mientras se tranquiliza. Cuando logra hacerlo se dirige hacia su casa, ignora a Cora cuando se le acerca para preguntarle por qué Laura está de mal humor y sube las escaleras de dos en dos.

Termina encerrado en su cuarto, vaciando su mochila de libros y notas para poder meter dentro una muda de ropa y lo que parezca necesario. Claramente, su libro de biología no lo es.

Mientras lo hace, rememora las últimas semanas en su cabeza.

Y pensar que creía que estaba todo perdido. Aún siente una tonelada de peso sobre su pecho cada vez que piensa en Paige, pero está aprendiendo a vivir con ello, no sabe si es que duele menos o él se ha vuelto más fuerte. Ambas cosas son posibles.

Laura llama a la puerta de su habitación un rato más tarde, unos minutos antes de que tenga que salir. Él hace caso omiso. Se siente todo como la última vez, pero tiene que recordarse varias veces que las razones son completamente distintas.

Cuando sigue escuchando golpes en la puerta Derek tira su libro de biología hacia ella, esperando que eso sea suficiente respuesta, segundos después escucha a Laura suspirar del otro lado.

—Está bien, si vas a actuar como un completo imbécil al respecto no es mi problema —dice ella—. Mañana vas a tener que ir en bicicleta al colegio porque en mi auto no se aceptan imbéciles.

Derek agarra su mochila, sus ahorros que guarda dentro de uno de sus libros y abre la puerta antes de que Laura pueda decir algo más.

—Derek, me parece que…

—Está bien, Laura —dice entre dientes, sin dejarla terminar. Ve cómo frunce el ceño antes de darle la espalda cuando pasa por al lado de ella hacia las escaleras. Obviamente, cuando está por llegar a los últimos escalones la puede oír detrás de él.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Eso no te importa.

—¡Derek! —no le hace caso, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de entrada, intentando no mirar a Cora que se acerca desde la cocina—. A esto es a lo que me refería: desapareces todo el tiempo, nadie sabe a dónde vas, me han dicho que tus notas están bajando del promedio, y como si fuese poco, ¡no parece importarte!

—Nada de eso tiene que ver contigo —termina diciendo mientras abre la puerta, porque no puede dejarla tener la última palabra.

—Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, ¿eres mi hermano, no?

—¡Pues desearía no serlo! —grita, al fin—. ¡Desearía no haber nacido en esta familia! Siempre ocultándonos, siempre teniendo que cuidarnos de lo que hacemos o decimos para terminar lastimando a la gente de todas formas. ¿Que no lo ves? Ojalá hubiese nacido en alguna familia normal.

Laura aún tiene un gesto de sorpresa cuando cierra la puerta de un golpe. Derek se ajusta la mochila a la espalda y comienza a correr hacia el pueblo.

No mucho tiempo después se encuentra caminando con apuro sobre la cuadra de la biblioteca, el camino para llegar hacia el motel es uno solo y tiene que atravesar medio Beacon Hills para poder acceder a él. Usualmente no le molesta hacerlo, el hecho de escabullirse para ir no es nada fácil y siempre es bueno que alguien lo vea dando vueltas por el centro. Sabe que si alguien de la manada intenta averiguar dónde ha estado esos últimos meses cada vez que desaparecía de su hogar, les sería bastante difícil considerando que varias personas lo han visto en diferentes lugares. Ese día no es excepción. Está seguro que si no cambia su rutina, tardarán un poco de tiempo en notar que él se ha ido y eso le servirá como ventaja.

En alguna parte de su mente sabe que lo que hará no es demasiado inteligente, cualquiera lo pensaría más de una vez, pero nunca fue del tipo de personas a las que les gusta repasar las cosas una y otra vez, Derek actúa por instinto, confía en él.

*

El motel se encuentra a las afueras de Beacon Hills, sólo basta con seguir la ruta de salida hacia el norte del pueblo (la única que existe) y caminar unos tres kilómetros más luego de divisar el cartel que indica el fin de Beacon Hills. Para cuando llega ya está oscureciendo.

Se queda esperando al lado de la máquina de hielo, oculto un poco entre las sombras. Pasa media hora hasta que escucha el ruido del motor de su auto a lo lejos. Derek se siente impaciente, sus brazos aún tiemblan con furia contenida a pesar de haber utilizado la caminata hacia allí para serenarse un poco. Lo único que quiere es acercarse a ella, dejar que su aroma lo envuelva por completo y olvidar todo lo que tenga que ver con su familia.

Al llegar, espera a que ella lo note sin moverse. Cuando lo hace, la sonrisa que le dirige le hace sentir escalofríos. Cada vez que tiene una reacción parecida ante ella, quiere creer que su lobo le está queriendo decir algo importante. Y Derek, en toda su incredulidad, aún espera lo mejor.

Muchas veces, lo que recuerda de sus encuentros con Kate cuando está lejos de ella, es esa sensación de que está haciendo algo importante, algo que le dejará marcas por el resto de su vida, y no puede evitar buscarla todo el tiempo.

Kate no se acerca, saca una llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dirige con determinación a una de las puertas, en ésta hay un número nueve grabado. Derek la sigue. Cuando ella se corre para dejarlo pasar no pierde tiempo en cerrar la puerta y aprisionarlo contra ella.

Él se deja besar aunque no está muy entusiasmado, cuando se trata de Kate no pone mucha resistencia, no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo. Sus manos le recorren el estómago por debajo de la camiseta y ella se aleja un poco para desabrocharle el pantalón. Cuando mete una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior se detiene y lo mira con cautela.

—Bueno, bueno. Alguien no está con el ánimo muy arriba, ¿verdad? —y se sonríe al escuchar sus propias palabras como si fuese la única que fuese capaz de pensar cosas con doble sentido. Su mano aprieta con un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario su entrepierna que aún está suave—. Esto es incómodo, dulzura.

—Lo siento —dice, porque no sabe qué más decir—. Quería… quería proponerte algo.

Kate lo mira durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Claro, dulzura —asiente, da unos pasos para atrás sin dejar de mirarlo y se sienta en la cama, con la palma de su mano golpea el acolchado invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Derek se queda donde está, mirando sus pies. Inspira con fuerza y trata de enfocarse sólo en el aroma que Kate ha dejado en él, en el de ellos juntos en esa habitación tan conocida que incluso ayuda a tapar un poco el olor de muchos extraños que han estado ahí antes que ellos. Finalmente levanta la cabeza y la observa.

—Quiero que huyamos juntos.

—¿Y por qué haríamos eso? —termina preguntando. No suena furiosa, como otras veces, tampoco divertida y traviesa como la mayoría del tiempo. Su corazón late tranquilamente como lo ha hecho desde que la conoció. Nada parece alterarla y a Derek eso le inquieta la mayoría del tiempo, al mismo tiempo que le fascina porque todo en ella es distinto a lo que está acostumbrado.

—Porque estoy harto de mi familia —suelta entre dientes. Cuando las palabras están fuera, sabe qué tan infantil suena así que sigue hablando—. Estoy cansado de que mi familia crea que soy un caso perdido, que estén constantemente pendientes de lo que hago. Estoy harto de Beacon Hills, de las miradas curiosas de la gente, de tener que escondernos. Me siento encerrado en este pueblo, lo único que me interesa aquí eres tú.

Tiene las manos detrás de la espalda, siente las garras escapar de su control y las clava en la parte baja de su abdomen por debajo de su camiseta. El dolor le hace volver un poco a la realidad y retomar el control de su propio cuerpo, no quiere tener qué explicar por qué sus ojos brillan de color azul. No todavía. Así que se concentra en el dolor y en su piel sanando mientras espera una reacción.

Para su sorpresa, Kate se ríe.

—Ay, Derek —termina diciendo, como si todo lo que quisiera decir podría resumirlo en su nombre—. A veces me olvido de lo joven que eres.

Y Derek lo odia, porque eso no es verdad. Para nada. No hay momento en el que estén juntos que ella no le recuerde la diferencia de edad que hay entre ellos. Ya sea con cosas que dice o con su experiencia y el modo en el que interactúa con él. Aún así, por alguna razón, a ella no le importa que él sea este adolescente roto e inútil. Ella fue quién lo buscó en un primer momento y él no supo cómo negarse. Por algo que todavía no puede comprender del todo, ella lo ha elegido a él y Derek no sabe hacer otra cosa que absorber esa atención tan extraña, no sabe cómo resistirse ante sus avances.

—Todos hemos pasado por alguna situación parecida —sus palabras lo vuelven a la realidad y él duda que alguien haya pasado por la misma situación que él, mas no dice nada—. ¿Crees que valdrá la pena dejar Beacon Hills?

El tono de su voz se asemeja tanto al de Peter casi dos años atrás que le produce una gran inquietud.

—Creo que valdría la pena intentarlo —contesta. No se anima a preguntarle si es él mismo el que no vale la pena para ella y para abandonar el pueblo.

—No. No vale la pena echar todo a perder ahora, Derek —dice ella, con un poco más de autoridad y seriedad. Suspira, pensando en sus próximas palabras y luego sonríe un poco—. Las familias siempre están ahí para ser un incordio, pero al fin y al cabo, son los que permanecen al lado nuestro aunque hacemos cosas terribles. ¿No crees?

Derek asiente un poco, no quiere pensar demasiado en todo lo que su familia ha soportado por su culpa.

—Estoy segura que pasará cualquier cosa que te esté molestando y si te vas ahora, no lograrás ver los frutos de esto que hemos estado construyendo juntos —comenta, Derek siente ese calor tan característico en su pecho como cada vez que ella hace mención de que están _juntos_. Su sonrisa se ensancha y se siente atrapado por ella—. Además, ¿no te gustaría presentármelos un día?

Imágenes de Kate junto a su manada le invaden de repente y Derek no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea en un futuro juntos. Se siente un poco idiota haciéndolo, no es algo característico de él. Pero finalmente vuelve a asentir, sonriendo un poco.

—Así me gusta. Hoy volveremos a Beacon Hills como lo hemos hecho siempre —Kate se acomoda en la cama, un poco más atrás y abre las piernas—. Ahora ven aquí, dulzura. Sé en qué puedes ocuparte sin necesidad de levantar nada.

Derek, aún cuando no tiene demasiadas ganas de tener sexo con ella, no dice que no.

Kate nunca le ha preguntado si quería, después de todo.

 

 

(—Derek, tienes que acostarte con alguien —sugiere Erica con la espalda pegada al suelo y tratando de recobrar el aliento. Están entrenando desde hace horas, el antiguo amo de la kanima está muerto pero Jackson aún está siendo controlado por alguien. A esta altura, Derek sospecha de todos excepto de su manada. Y no porque confíe en ellos precisamente —Derek no ha podido confiar en nadie desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera en sí mismo—, sino porque sabe con certeza que no lo son.

Las palabras de Erica lo ponen en alerta automáticamente. Su cuerpo se tensiona y tiene que darse vuelta para que no se noten las facciones de su cara. Necesita volver a ponerse la máscara que tan bien logra llevar en estos últimos años, pero está completamente exhausto y no sabe realmente cómo se le dará.

—Es decir, liberar tensiones de alguna forma que no sea torturarnos a nosotros —sigue diciendo ella, mientras se sienta, sus rodillas levantadas y los brazos apoyados en ella. Derek ha notado que es una forma de sentarse un poco peculiar, como si se estuviese protegiendo de algo. La mordida le ha dado confianza, pero, como él en esos momentos, el cansancio pone en evidencia que aún debajo del lobo, debajo de las mentiras que se dice a ella misma, hay una adolescente que se ha roto en algún momento.

Derek se ríe un poco, sin humor y completamente irónico. Como si el hecho de acostarse con alguien no le produzca ataques de ansiedad. Él sabe que sería peor en esos momentos.

—Créeme, no sería buena idea —le informa, con honestidad. No sabe muy bien por qué lo hace. Están solos; Boyd está trabajando en la pista de hielo e Isaac debería estar vigilando a Scott.

Erica se endereza un poco, mirándole a la cara.

—Ah, ¿y por qué no? —le pregunta. Su intriga es genuina, como si realmente quisiera conocer un poco más de su alfa. Saber a quién le ha entregado algo tan importante como su humanidad. La idea de que no se ha tomado el tiempo de conocerlos, ni de que ellos lo conozcan a él le produce un repentino odio hacia sí mismo. Él sabe que no está haciendo las cosas bien, pero con frecuencia olvida lo horrible que es en esto.

Derek decide allí, en ese momento, que si todos salen vivos del encuentro con la kanima, con los alfas que se están aproximando, hará el esfuerzo de contarles por qué ha tomado tales decisiones, el por qué de los errores que comete una y otra vez, aunque la idea de confiar tanto en alguien le parezca tan peligrosa.

—Es muy largo —termina respondiendo. No es mentira, realmente. Es largo, doloroso y no tienen el tiempo necesario para hacerlo ese día o en los próximos. Aún así suspira y satisface un poco de su curiosidad—. La última persona con la que me acosté contribuyó a arruinarme la vida.

Erica no contesta, Derek puede sentir la sorpresa en ella. Se la nota aún más curiosa y de repente le recuerda tanto a Stiles que se sonríe un poco.

—Prometo contarte el resto cuando todo termine —dice sin pensarlo. Aunque ya lo hubiese decidido no pensaba comentárselo.

Erica pone los ojos en blanco pero no puede evitar sonreír. Es la primera sonrisa sincera que Derek le ve en mucho tiempo. Se pone de pie para seguir entrenando.

—Te tomo la palabra, Derek: cuando todo termine me cuentas.)

 

**[ III ]**

Laura y Derek dejan Beacon Hills atrás en una madrugada fría de otoño. La única posesión que se llevan de allí es el auto.

Derek no se da cuenta cuando pasan el límite del territorio porque se ha dormido mientras lloraba en silencio y escuchaba el corazón de Laura a su lado.

No es hasta que está en otro estado que cae en la realidad. Es la primera vez que se ha alejado tanto de Beacon Hills. Nunca antes hubiese dado todo para poder quedarse.

Irónico saber que si se hubiese ido en un principio, no se estaría yendo ahora porque toda su familia está muerta.

Derek vuelve a llorar hasta dormirse ese día.

Los siguientes, también.

*

Con el tiempo, no puede decir que las cosas mejoran. Pero se vuelven más soportables. La presencia de Laura es algo que no le permite hundirse del todo.

Durante seis años fuera de Beacon Hills, Laura es el pilar que le ayuda a seguir con su vida. Y a diferencia de otras veces, nadie le convence que la mejor idea es volver. Si fuese por él, jamás volvería a pisar ese territorio en su vida.

*

Por supuesto que cuando se fue de Beacon Hills fue debido a la muerte.

Cuando regresa, es debido a ella también.

 

 

(Está buscando un libro entre las pocas pertenencias que quedaron del incendio. Boyd está a su lado, observándolo. Cuando una foto cae al suelo de entre las páginas de uno de ellos, el que se agacha a recogerla es él.

—¿Tu hermana? —pregunta Boyd en un susurro, luego de observarla un rato. Derek ni se había molestado en mirar qué era cuando se detiene en pleno movimiento. Sin siquiera fijarse sabe de qué foto se trata.

Era una que Cora usaba para marcar las páginas de los libros que iba leyendo. Una de Laura y Derek disfrazados para Halloween, solía decir que le gustaba verlos en ridículo. La garganta se le cierra y se esfuerza de sobremanera para no dejar escapar un sollozo. La muerte de Laura aún está muy fresca en su memoria y la de Cora siempre será su más grande arrepentimiento. Asiente con un cabeceo, no se atreve a decir nada.

Boyd devuelve la foto al libro descartado.

—Yo también tuve una hermana —el uso del verbo en pretérito no deja mucho a la imaginación. Derek no sabe qué decir. Lo maravilloso de Boyd es que muchas veces no hace falta decir nada.

Le pone una mano sobre el hombro y aprieta con fuerza. Boyd lo mira y con un gesto de cabeza asiente, como si estuviese aceptando el consuelo y a la vez mostrando su apoyo.

De todo lo que ha hecho, de todos los errores que ha cometido, sabe que el haber mordido a tres adolescentes es uno por el que pagará en su momento. Que su soledad no era razón suficiente.

Sabe, sin embargo, que no es un error haberlos elegido a ellos tres. Los habría querido en su manada aunque toda su familia estuviera viva.)

 

**[ IV ]**

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta Scott cuando se están adentrando en el bosque, se le nota que está ansioso de ir en busca de su madre, de sus amigos, de su _manada_. Y Derek está luchando el instinto de seguirlo hasta el Nemeton principalmente porque tiene demasiadas malas memorias de ese lugar y ahora que ya no le necesitan difícilmente cree que será bienvenido. Scott no le pregunta si lo seguirá, ambos saben la respuesta.

—Necesito ir a ver si Cora está bien —contesta. Se pasa una mano por la cara, cansado y decide agregar algo más—. Mantenme informado.

No dice el ‘si quieres’ que está pensando, puede que no sea más el alfa y que nunca haya sido el de Scott, pero no está dispuesto a que sigan manteniéndolo en las sombras. Ya es lo suficientemente ignorante de algunas cosas por sí solo. Scott asiente.

Siguen caminando un momento hasta que llegan al lugar en que sus caminos se separan. Derek lo mira por unos segundos sin saber qué decir, así que sólo coloca una mano en su hombro y aprieta con fuerza.

—Espera —dice Scott cuando se está dando la vuelta para irse. Derek lo mira tratando de mantener su cara sin ninguna expresión, y sabe por la mirada de Scott que no está haciendo un buen trabajo—. ¿Te irás?

Tiende a olvidarse, aunque pocas veces, porqué estaba tan desesperado de contar con Scott en su propia manada, incluso con los problemas de confianza que ambos tienen y las estúpidas decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de esos meses. Entonces recuerda que esto es el tipo de cosas por lo que Scott será un gran alfa. Esa intuición tan innata en la que Scott es tan bueno.

No puede ni considerar mentirle, mucho menos hacerlo, así que contesta con toda la honestidad que le queda.

(Es una de las pocas cosas que le quedan)

—Probablemente.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Derek quiere decirle a Scott que lo sabe, pero en realidad no lo hace. En su lugar, mira hacia la luna encima de sus cabezas. Piensa en cómo su familia murió con el mismo eclipse tantos años atrás y espera encontrar dentro suyo la furia que siempre ha estado allí como su ancla. Le aterroriza un poco cuando se da cuenta que no es tan fuerte como siempre.

Se da vuelta.

—Dile a Isaac que lo siento.

—Lo haré —promete Scott—. Dile adiós a Cora de mi parte. Y Derek… —él lo mira por última vez—, gracias.

Derek asiente y camina hacia las sombras.

*

Cuando uno se va de Beacon Hills por la carretera del sur, hay un cartel que delimita el fin o comienzo del pueblo, dependiendo del camino que uno escoja. Cuando Derek deja el pueblo, se puede leer en el cartel _’Usted se está yendo de Beacon Hills, conduzca seguro y ¡vuelva a visitarnos pronto!’_.

A pesar de haber querido abandonar el lugar varias veces, Derek nunca ha visto ese cartel. No puede evitar dejar escapar un resoplido cuando lo ve. ¿Quién en su sano juicio visitaría ese lugar?

Cora a su lado hace un gesto parecido, Derek sospecha que por razones similares. No puede evitar recordar la última vez que se fue de allí, como si todo volviese a repetirse.

Esta vez, es él el que conduce y la hermana que lo acompaña no es la misma que siete años atrás. En ese momento había dejado Beacon Hills con la intención de nunca volver.

Ahora no está seguro de saber si eso es lo que quiere. Ni siquiera está seguro de saber qué quiere hacer ahora.

Sin embargo, es la primera vez en años que respira profundo y se permite creer que tal vez, _tal vez_ , las cosas van a estar bien.

*

Por supuesto, esta es su vida. Debería haber aprendido a estas alturas de la misma que a él no le suceden cosas estupendas. O cosas buenas. O cosas del tipo de _bueno-podría-haber-sido-peor-aquí-tienes-una-estrella-dorada-por-haberlo-intentado_.

La vida de Derek es difícil, cruel y completamente un infierno la mayoría del tiempo.

Y él está de acuerdo en que es completamente su culpa.

*

Dejan California atrás y son recibidos por el clima más seco de Nevada en menos de dos días en la carretera. El viaje está siendo incómodo y extraño porque no saben realmente cómo comportarse el uno con el otro. Derek recuerda cómo era antes, cuando ella tenía cuatro y él diez y se pasaban las mañanas de los sábados sentados en el sofá del living junto a su padre viendo dibujos animados y comiendo cereal.

Cuando ella tenía seis y le hacía usar una corona rosada mientras ella utilizaba una espada para liberar a la princesa del bello castillo. Cuando fueron un poco más grandes, y se encargaban de pelear todo el tiempo; Laura hacía de su vida un infierno y por consiguiente él le hacía lo mismo a Cora. Era algo obligatorio entre hermanos, además de que disfrutaba demasiado cuando ella se ponía toda colorada por la furia e intentaba patearlo cuando se estaba comportando como un idiota.

Nunca llegó a conocerla, sin embargo. El incendio no se lo permitió. Sí, sabe que odia las cosas con cebolla, las peras y las cosas con forma de corazón. Que ama los waffles de arándanos y el té verde. Que solía llorar cuando captaba con su oído mucho más fino a los pequeños animales sufriendo alrededor de la preserva. Que siempre había música sonando de fondo mientras leía o hacía su tarea. Pero esas no son cosas suficientes, son sólo recuerdos que hasta podrían no ser más reales.

Cora todavía es un misterio por resolver y él nunca tuvo el tiempo de descubrirlo. Las últimas semanas no cuentan para nada. Cuando uno está tratando de derrotar a una manada de alfas y a una druida psicópata mientras lidia con la muerte de la gente que lo rodea, uno no se encuentra muy afectado por el hecho de que no sabe hablar con su hermana pequeña.

Por eso cuando Derek intenta preguntarle si ha logrado terminar la secundaria o si irá a la universidad, ni siquiera recibe una mirada.

—No —lo detiene Cora—, ni siquiera lo intentes.

Derek se queda callado por el resto del día.

*

Es cuando escuchan una canción de una banda de rock de su infancia, en la que logran tener una conversación un poco más normal.

—¿Todavía te gustan los Foo Fighters? —Cora tampoco lo mira esta vez pero resopla mientras sube el volumen de la radio.

—A uno simplemente no dejan de gustarle los Foo Fighters, Derek.

Aquel comentario termina derivando en una gran explicación de por qué dicha banda es una de las mejores de la historia de su parte, y Derek contrarrestando con sus conocimientos de rock un poco más clásico.

Es cuando están llegando a Utah que se da cuenta que no ha hablado de algo tan personal y que le guste tanto, como la música de Lou Reed, en más de un año. Después de eso, el viaje se hace un poco más ameno.

*

Se fueron de Beacon Hills porque Cora quería volver con su manada que se encuentra en Wisconsin. Cuando se lo dijo, ( _—Tengo una manada en Wisconsin y cuando todo termine pienso volver con ellos_ ) Derek no puso objeción, por supuesto. ¿Quién era él para exigirle a ella algo, más que un desconocido que ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de averiguar si realmente estaba viva?

Cuando le propuso ir con ella, fue la noche en que sacrificó su estatus de Alfa para salvarla. Tampoco objetó de ninguna manera.

Pero es recién en Nebraska que Cora finalmente le cuenta cómo sobrevivió al incendio y qué hizo en todos esos años. Están aparcados al costado de la ruta, la luna llena sobre sus cabezas y hace dos meses que han abandonado Beacon Hills. Se están tomando su tiempo en llegar a destino porque no saben si Derek será aceptado (los ojos azules, siempre todo deriva a los benditos ojos azules).

Derek recibe un mensaje de un número que no se atrevió a guardar en sus contactos meses atrás pero se sabe de memoria y se guarda el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón sin pensar demasiado en lo que significa. Cora lo observa a su lado, sentada en el capó de la camioneta.

—¿Difícil dejar a tu manada atrás, no? —le pregunta, moviendo las piernas en el aire.

—Lo es —contesta Derek cruzándose de brazos—. Pero ninguno de ellos es parte de mi manada.

Cora alza una ceja a modo de respuesta. A veces Derek se pregunta qué pasaría si ella y Lydia decidieran unir fuerzas para algún plan de dominación mundial y siente un poco de miedo ante la perspectiva. Y sin embargo se siente orgulloso porque su hermana pequeña es tan brillante que puede estar a la par de _Lydia Martin_ , dice una voz en su cabeza que por alguna razón se parece demasiado a la de Stiles.

Tampoco decide pensar demasiado en ello.

—¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste todos estos años? —le pregunta para cambiar de tema. Lleva preguntándole por semanas y nunca obtiene respuesta, no espera una tampoco.

—Cuando logré escaparme del fuego, Peter todavía no había salido de adentro de la casa —cuenta, con una voz suave y mirando hacia el frente—. Fue puro instinto, ni siquiera me molesté en fijarme si había alguien vivo. Podría haberlo hecho, podría haber… —se detiene e inspira hondo, pasan unos segundos antes de que continúe hablando en los que Derek no se atreve a pronunciar sonido alguno—. Al caminar hacia el interior del bosque, me topé con los cazadores.

Derek abre los ojos con un poco de sorpresa y luego los cierra, no debería sorprenderle que estuviesen dando vueltas durante un tiempo después para terminar el trabajo con eficacia.

—Uno de ellos me contuvo con acónito, no había demasiado que pudiese hacer con doce años de edad tampoco.

—Once —deja escapar Derek sin pensarlo, ella lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Repito, no había demasiado que pudiese hacer con _casi_ doce años de edad —la comisura de los labios de Derek se eleva un poco, Cora le devuelve la pequeña sonrisa—. Me mantuvieron prisionera durante un tiempo junto con otros niños que también eran hombres lobos o seres sobrenaturales. No sé si llamarlo suerte, pero no eran unos locos psicópatas con los que estaba, al menos nunca me hicieron demasiado daño.

Derek quiere preguntar, pero sabe que ella no le confesará todo en ese día tampoco. Así que se mantiene en silencio, dejándola continuar.

—Al poco tiempo, tal vez uno o dos meses después, la manada de uno de mis compañeros de cautiverio nos rescató. Me preguntaron que a qué manada pertenecía —hace una pausa y se muerde el labio inferior—, cuando nos comunicamos con Beacon Hills, nos dijeron que todos los Hale habían muerto. Así que me tomaron en custodia y me criaron como una de ellos.

Derek se queda en silencio durante un rato, hasta que finalmente dice lo que quiere decir hace tiempo.

—Nunca voy a perdonarme haber dejado que creyeras que no tenías aunque sea una parte de tu familia viva o el creer que te perdimos tan fácilmente —no le dice que hay muchas cosas que no va a perdonarse jamás—. Pero en parte es cierto que lo mejor para ti fue haber crecido en una manada estable. Laura y yo jamás podríamos haberte dado eso.

—No te atrevas a decirme qué hubiese sido mejor o no para mí, Derek —le advierte ella con tono cortante. Derek aprieta los labios para no contestarle que tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, porque en el fondo no cree realmente que lo tenga.

La conversación se detiene allí. Ella se baja del capó del auto y saca una de las bolsas de dormir que compraron un mes atrás.

—Hasta mañana —dice ella, acomodándose a la intemperie a un costado del automóvil. Los dos saben que ninguno dormirá en un lugar tan expuesto y menos en una noche de luna llena, pero es un buen acto para demostrar la necesidad de estar cada uno por sí mismo durante el resto de la noche.

Derek se acomoda mejor contra el auto y saca su celular del bolsillo. Contesta el mensaje que recibió antes porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer y porque en el fondo sabe que extraña un poco a la manada que no pudo ser y que dejó en Beacon Hills.

*

Derek pasa un mes más viajando con Cora y unos siete meses en Wisconsin con su manada. La relación que mantiene con la manada Walker es bastante cordial, pero siempre está buscando alguna excusa para no tener que tratar con ninguno de ellos. Ni siquiera se considera parte de la misma, y puede asegurar que ellos tampoco lo consideran a él como uno de ellos, pero se queda allí porque Cora está cerca y quizás lo necesite.

Porque no sabe qué hacer de su vida. Nueva York está descartado, en algún otro lugar debería volver a empezar de cero, y no tiene mucha confianza en que cualquiera de todas las manadas que pueda cruzarse vaya a ser tan comprensiva de su pasado como lo es la manada Walker.

Volver a Beacon Hills siempre está en su mente, mas nunca se atreve a pensar demasiado en ello. Nada bueno puede haber para él allí, y mucho menos para la gente que dejó atrás si es que decide volver. A pesar de que varias veces se ha contactado con ellos. Intentó evitarlo, pero ha sido más fuerte que él.

Ellos han sido mucho más fuertes que él.

(Derek nunca pensó lo contrario)

Así que se queda en Wisconsin por un tiempo, tratando de redescubrir cómo es eso de vivir una vez que lo has perdido todo. Que te han quitado la confianza que has logrado tener en ti mismo, por más que hace rato haya sido débil y prácticamente una mentira.

Se pasa un tiempo trabajando como repositor en un supermercado, porque es el primer trabajo que consigue sin demasiada búsqueda y en el que no le hacen demasiadas preguntas. Su registro en los reportes policiales debe de aparecer fácilmente después de todo. Mientras se ocupa el tiempo y hace más horas extras de las que necesita en realidad, comienza a pasar tiempo en una de las reservas naturales del lugar.

A los dos meses se hace voluntario y antes de que pueda detenerse a pensarlo lo inscriben (Cora) en un curso de guardabosques que imparte el lugar. No es demasiado, pero le ayuda a alejar su mente de varias cosas y le da tranquilidad. Siempre fue alguien a quien le ha gustado estar al aire libre rodeado de árboles.

Es tal, que cuando recibe el llamado que le hará volver a Beacon Hills, su vida consiste en trabajar en una tienda de antigüedades y pasar la mayoría del tiempo en el bosque detrás del territorio de la manada Walker mientras considera si vale la pena o no terminar su título en Historia y Folklore Americano.

Está en el bosque, donde la recepción por una vez es bastante buena cuando su celular suena una vez. Se está ocupando de mantener a unos caminantes dentro del territorio designado para tal actividad por lo tanto no responde al principio. Cuando suena por cuarta vez se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca el celular con resignación.

El número es desconocido pero la característica es definitivamente de California. Contesta al instante.

—¿Hola?

—Derek —es Isaac. Es Isaac, con quien no ha hablado en meses. Quien lo último que le dijo fue si le había arruinado la vida por un capricho, prácticamente. Derek comienza a temblar y no está muy seguro de por qué. No sabe si es porque _es Isaac_ o porque su voz suena más débil y rota de lo que la recuerda—. Derek, por favor.

Su pulso se acelera y miles de imágenes cruzan por su mente. Isaac desangrándose debido a una bala de acónito. Isaac perdiendo el control de su lobo y matando a alguien. Isaac encadenado a una pared y un Argent blandiendo una espada frente a él.

—Isaac, ¿qué sucede?

—Scott ha desaparecido.

Derek no lo piensa; se da media vuelta, y se dirige hacia su auto que está estacionado dos kilómetros hacia el sur.

Cuando se sienta en el asiento del conductor, Isaac aún está al teléfono explicándole qué ha sucedido o lo poco que sabe, y él tiene decidido el rumbo que tomará para llegar a Beacon Hills cuanto antes.

*

Al llegar, el camino lo lleva frente a la clínica de Deaton. Está completamente cerrada y nadie se encuentra en las cercanías, por alguna razón, el pueblo parece más oscuro y siniestro de lo normal.

Isaac le ha dicho que lo espera en la casa de los Stilinski. Así que se dirige hacia allí.

Cuando llega, Isaac no lo recibe con un abrazo pero sí con una sonrisa sincera, como si el solo hecho de que estuviese allí es suficiente. A Derek se le revuelve el estómago, quiere confesarle que habría vuelto antes si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido.

Al girar un poco la cabeza su mirada se cruza con la de Allison que está sentada en una silla y con su celular en la oreja, del otro lado de la línea puede escuchar a su padre. Ambos quedan mirándose unos segundos, hasta que Allison asiente hacia su dirección y él le corresponde.

El Sheriff está detrás de Isaac y Derek se endereza un poco extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo y agachando un poco la cabeza, porque aún lo reconoce como una de las mejores personas que ese pueblo ha tenido alguna vez y se merece todo el respeto que puede ofrecer.

—Derek —lo saluda el Sheriff—. Gracias por haber venido tan rápido.

—No es necesario, Sheriff —dice, intenta disimular un poco su escrutinio del resto de la casa y puede escuchar un latido errático que reconoce como el de Stiles en su habitación, no hace falta que formule su próxima pregunta porque al parecer no ha sido demasiado discreto.

—Stiles está arriba —le informa Isaac, el Sheriff cierra los ojos y suspira cansado—. Ya sabes todo lo que ha sucedido con Scott en las últimas semanas, así que no creo que sea necesario ponerte al día con ello —Lo dice dubitativo como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para algo. El Sheriff aún está con los ojos cerrados cuando asiente con la cabeza, Derek se fija en las arrugas que antes no tenía, en las ojeras pronunciadas y en el poco color que tiene su piel.

—No veo por qué habríamos de retrasarlo —concuerda, abriendo los ojos se aleja de la pared en la que estaba apoyando el peso de su cuerpo y camina hacia las escaleras—. Sígueme, hijo.

Eso va dirigido a él, así que lo hace. Mientras están subiendo pregunta algo que le ha estado intrigando desde que lo ha llamado Isaac.

—Me he estado preguntando por qué no fue Stiles el que me ha llamado, tratándose de Scott él…—el Sheriff lo interrumpe.

—Ahora verás por qué —susurra con la voz tomada.

Cuando llegan a la habitación de Stiles y su padre abre la puerta, Derek siente que se le encoge un poco el corazón dentro de su pecho y se queda sin aire por unos segundos.

Stiles está totalmente demacrado, aún en peor estado que su padre. Sentado en medio del suelo de su habitación con su computadora sobre las piernas y murmurando para sí mismo ni siquiera se fija en ellos. Su habitación está empapelada de noticias periodísticas, de páginas de libros, de papeles de investigación. Hilos de colores unen algunos papeles con otros, se entrecruzan y bajan y suben por todos lados. Hay fotos en las paredes, en el piso y sobre la cama que parece en desuso desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Derek huele sudor, humedad y lágrimas en el ambiente.

—Stiles —se le escapa en un gemido de dolor. Éste cesa lo que está haciendo de repente, alza la cabeza y fija sus ojos marrones desprovistos de ese brillo tan característico en él.

—¿Derek? —susurra, es casi imperceptible pero por supuesto que Derek puede escucharlo. Da un paso, luego se detiene y mira hacia el Sheriff, éste asiente en silencio, con una mano sobre su frente. Las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos al ver a su hijo en ese estado y Derek se siente aún peor. Avanza sigilosamente, sin querer hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

—¿Derek, eres real? —pregunta Stiles ahora con un poco más de duda.

—Sí, Stiles —responde con la garganta seca. Stiles se pone de pie de un salto, tirando la computadora al suelo y acercándose a él en seguida.

—Derek, es Scott. Es Scott, tenemos que ayudarlo. Tenemos que hacer algo —estira sus manos y con fuerza las cierra en un puño agarrando la camiseta de Derek—. Está en peligro, Scott está en peligro, y se nos acaba el tiempo. Es Scott, Derek, es Scott.

—Lo sé, Stiles —intenta tragar saliva porque se le quiebra un poco la voz—. Vamos a traerlo de vuelta y… —pero Stiles niega con la cabeza y comienza a sacudirlo.

—No, no. No podremos. No hay, no hay solución y yo —se detiene en seco, abre mucho los ojos y su corazón empieza a latir aún más fuerte—. Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Es mi culpa.

—Stiles —lo llama Derek porque si hay algo de que está seguro es que Stiles jamás será culpable de poner en peligro a Scott, pero éste no lo escucha y suelta el agarre que tenía en su ropa. Se mira las manos, las inspecciona de cerca.

—Es mi culpa —dice con más fuerza—. Su sangre está en mis manos. Scott está muerto por mi culpa.

Derek niega con la cabeza porque no le salen las palabras, y da otro paso más cerca, pero Stiles retrocede, aún sin dejar de mirarse las manos.

—¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! —para horror de Derek y el Sheriff que también está intentando acercarse a Stiles con cautela, susurrando palabras para que se calme y que él no había notado antes, Stiles se lleva las manos hacia el cuello sin dejar de repetir esas palabras—. ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡ES MI CULP…—

Su propio agarre en la garganta le impide seguir y Derek se lanza hacia él sin pensarlo. Le sujeta los brazos con fuerza y deja que sus garras se claven un poco en su piel. Las manos de Stiles se abren en un reflejo y Derek aprovecha para tirar con ímpetu de él. Termina aprisionándolo contra la pared, los brazos de Stiles por encima de su cabeza y Derek intenta luchar contra las lágrimas que sabe están bajando por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas, el Sheriff a su lado se acerca y apoya una mano sobre el cuello de Stiles, su pulgar rozando su mandíbula.

—Stiles —susurra.

Stiles ni siquiera se mueve. Derek observa a su padre por el rabillo del ojo y éste le coloca la otra mano que tiene libre sobre uno de sus brazos. Suelta con lentitud a Stiles y da unos pasos hacia atrás dejando que su padre lo envuelva en un abrazo.

Stiles está llorando y se sostiene con fuerza a la camisa de su padre.

Derek traga saliva y siente los colmillos con su lengua. Se retira de la habitación con paso ligero y baja las escaleras. Cuando llega a la planta baja Isaac lo mira como aquella vez en la que lo encontró dentro de una de las tumbas, con miedo y golpeado no sólo físicamente pero también muy dentro suyo.

No duda ni un segundo cuando se acerca y lo sostiene entre sus brazos hasta que puede sentir los brazos de Isaac devolviéndole el abrazo.

Cierra los ojos que seguramente brillan de color azul y se promete a sí mismo que ningún inocente seguirá sufriendo, que no volverá a irse hasta que encuentren a Scott, por más que le cueste su propia vida.

 

 

( _Extractos de mensajes y conversaciones telefónicas en el tiempo en que Derek estuvo fuera de Beacon Hills._

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 16 de Noviembre, 02:06**

Eres una mierda, Hale.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 16 de Noviembre, 02:09**

Haberte ido sin desped

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 16 de Noviembre, 02:10**

Sin despedirte*

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 16 de Noviembre, 02:34**

Buena suerte, imbécil.

 

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5139, recibido: 3 de Diciembre, 16:13**

Derek, cómo estás? Por acá las cosas están tranquilas. Cuando tengas tiempo puedes contestar algunas dudas que tengo?? Saludos a Cora!!

 

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 5 de Diciembre, 23:20**

Podrías tomar coraje alguna vez y contestarle a Scott, imbécil.

 

**Mensaje de Texto de Scott McCall, recibido: 25 de Diciembre, 10:04**

Gracias por el consejo! Feliz navidad!

 

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 9 de Enero, 01:43**

¿Por qué te fuiste sin Peter? Deberías volver y venir a recogerlo. O podemos juntarnos y matarlo otra vez, no me opongo a ninguna de las dos cosas.

**Mensaje de Texto al (530) 756 - 5722, enviado: 9 de Enero, 01:50**

¿Qué hizo ahora? ¿Están bien?

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 9 de Enero, 01:52**

¡Está vivo!

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 9 de Enero, 01:56**

Por ahora no ha hecho nada, eso no descarta que sea un psicópata y que haya estado merodeando por la casa de Scott y el hospital.

**Mensaje de Texto al (530) 756 - 5722, enviado: 9 de Enero, 01:57**

Puedo volver en la semana.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 9 de Enero, 02:14**

No seas idiota, no hace falta que vengas. Nosotros podemos controlarlo.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 9 de Enero, 02:20**

De verdad, Derek. Sé que eres subnormal y que las cosas hay que explicártelas varias veces, no vuelvas. Disfruta de tu viaje. De tu retiro espiritual. De tu búsqueda del ser interior o lo que carajo estés haciendo. Estamos bien.

**Mensaje de Texto al (530) 756 - 5722, enviado: 9 de Enero, 02:23**

De acuerdo. Cualquier noticia o cosa extraña que haga me dices. Deberías de rodear la casa de Scott con Serbal.

**Mensaje de Texto al (530) 756 - 5722, enviado: 9 de Enero, 02:24**

¿Retiro espiritual?

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 9 de Enero, 02:24**

Ya lo he hecho. ¿Por quién me tomas?

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 9 de Enero, 02:26**

Cállate. Sé la cara que estás poniendo, no lo hagas.

**Mensaje de Texto al (530) 756 - 5722, enviado: 9 de Enero, 02:39**

Adiós, Stiles. Mantenme informado.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 9 de Enero, 03:04**

Adiós, Derek.

 

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 23 de Febrero, 03:20**

No puedo dormir. Ya me encargué de traducir aquel extracto del libro. Nunca creí que utilizaría mis conocimientos en polaco.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 23 de Febrero, 03:28**

Dereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 23 de Febrero, 03:31**

Derek.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 23 de Febrero, 03:35**

Derek.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 23 de Febrero, 03:36**

Derek.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 23 de Febrero, 03:37**

Derek.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 23 de Febrero, 03:41**

Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. Derek. De

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 23 de Febrero, 03:52**

De acuerdo, estás durmiendo. Ya lo entendí.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 23 de Febrero, 04:25**

¿Cómo es Wisconsin?

**Mensaje de Texto al (530) 756 - 5722, enviado: 23 de Febrero, 09:02**

Eres despreciable.

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 23 de Febrero, 09:05**

:)

 

**Mensaje de Texto de Scott, recibido: 12 de Abril, 19:35**

Has hablado con Stiles? Me preocupa.

**Mensaje de Texto a Scott, enviado: 12 de Abril, 20:13**

Hablamos ayer por teléfono para quejarse sobre los gemelos. Sé que no puedo decirte nada, pero Stiles cree (y yo también) que deberías vigilarlos. ¿Sucedió algo?

**Llamada de Scott, recibida: 12 de Abril, 20:19**

— _¿Qué le dijiste que haga, Derek?_

—Yo no le dije nada, Scott. ¿Qué sucedió? —Scott suspira del otro lado de la línea.

— _Le ha disparado con una bala de acónito a Aiden_.

—Mierda. ¿Él qué hizo?

— _¿Antes o después? Porque después casi le arranca la yugular, tuvimos que pararlo junto con Ethan y Lydia._

—Antes, Scott. ¿Qué hizo para que Stiles le disparara?

— _Nada, Derek_ —responde luego de un poco de silencio—. _No se lo merecía_

—Claro que no, Scott. Porque Aiden nunca hizo nada en contra de la voluntad de nadie. Ni él, ni su hermano han asesinado a Boyd o a Erica.

— _Derek_

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Scott. Pero Stiles se merece que confíes en él.

— _¡Confío en él!_

—¿Cómo está?

— _Ahora está durmiendo_ —Scott suaviza un poco su voz—. _Derek, estoy preocupado. No duerme bien, se olvida de comer, tiene alucinaciones. Lo de hoy no fue ni siquiera planeado. Sabes bien que Stiles no haría ese tipo de cosas sin haberlo planeado de antemano._

—No sabría decirte, lo conoces mejor que yo, Scott.

— _Estoy empezando a dudarlo_ —Derek guarda silencio hasta que Scott continúa—. _Habla más contigo que conmigo._

 

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 15 de Abril, 10:25**

Lydia no me dirige la palabra.

 

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 29 de Abril, 21:47**

Tengo miedo por mi padre.

 

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 17 de Mayo, 01:02**

Star Wars en CW mañana a las 15.

 

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 8 de Junio, 03:49**

Todos dicen que lo primero que olvidás de alguien es su voz, pero yo recuerdo la voz de mi madre como si la escuchara todos los días.

**Mensaje de Texto al (530) 756 - 5722, enviado: 8 de Junio, 04:25**

Lo que más recuerdo de mis padres es su aroma.

 

**Llamada de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 20 de Junio, 22:21**

— _Peter está muerto. ¿Derek?_

—¿Quién lo mató?

— _Lydia._

—Bien.

— _Lydia y Cora están hablando ahora mismo, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso lo sabías?_

—Sí.

— _¿Están…?_

—Y yo qué voy a saber; Lydia es tu amiga.

— _Cora es tu hermana._

—No pienso preguntarle eso a Cora.

— _Buen punto_ —silencio—. _Joder. No me lo había visto venir._

—Temo por el futuro de la humanidad.

— _Oye, por el de los hombres lobos también deberías temer._

 

 

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 05 de Julio, 11:36**

Felicitame Derek, he perdido mi virginidad.

**Llamada a (530) 756 - 5722, realizada: 05 de Julio, 15:04**

—¿Quieres que te envíe una tarjeta?

— _Eres un bastardo_ —se escucha la risa de Stiles del otro lado y Derek sonríe un poco a pesar de que no siente muchas ganas de hacerlo. Se quedan un rato en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, al final. Porque no sabe si lo que siente son celos o preocupación, a pesar de que sabe que Stiles no es tan imbécil como para dormir con alguien que luego pudiese prender fuego su casa y poner en peligro a su padre.

— _Sí. No sé. Fue con Lena, supongo que lo habrás imaginado_ —Derek asiente olvidándose que Stiles no puede verlo. Lena es una alumna nueva que nada tiene que ver con lo supernatural y que Stiles terminó de conocer debido a la pasión que comparten ambos por los comics—. _Es sólo que pensé que iba a sentirme distinto. O podría haber sido más especial._

—Cielos, Stiles. No todos pueden tener una primera vez que los marquen para toda la vida.

Se da cuenta de lo que dice cuando no escucha un remate de Stiles desde el otro lado. En su lugar puede imaginarlo mirando con intensidad algún rincón de su habitación y sopesando sus siguientes palabras en la mente. No quiere escucharlas, no necesita la lástima de nadie y mucho menos quiere la de Stiles. No podría soportar un ‘lo siento’ de obligación, no de él.

— _Bueno, ciertamente. No todos tenemos la estamina de un hombre lobo_ —estaba ya pensando en cómo cambiar de tema cuando el comentario de Stiles y su propia risa lo agarran desprevenido. Se deja llevar por la repentina sensación de júbilo y sólo para de reírse cuando escucha la respiración de Stiles, un poco más agitada y una exhalación profunda en un _’joder’_.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunta, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. No es raro que Stiles se golpee así mismo con cualquier borde de su habitación por un descuido.

— _No, no. Es… no es nada. Joder. Luego te llamo._

—¿En serio estás bien?

— _Sí, Derek. Sí. Sólo tengo que, um_ —se detiene, dubitativo, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—, _encargarme de algo._

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 29 de Julio, 03:00**

Acabo de soñar que cortaba a Scott al medio con la espada de Gerard Argent.

 

**Llamada a (530) 756 - 5722, realizada: 29 de Julio, 03:02**

— _El número solicitado no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos para dejar un mens_ —

**Llamada a (530) 756 - 5722, realizada: 29 de Julio, 04:05**

— _El número solicitado no se_ —

**Llamada a (530) 756 - 5722, realizada: 29 de Julio, 06:15**

**Llamada a (530) 756 - 5722, realizada: 29 de Julio, 06:25**

**Llamada a (530) 756 - 5722, realizada: 29 de Julio, 06:33**

**Llamada a (530) 756 - 5722, realizada: 29 de Julio, 09:05**

**Mensaje de Texto de (530) 756 - 5722, recibido: 07 de Agosto, 02:08**

¿Siempre has sido real, Derek?

**Mensaje de Texto al (530) 756 - 5722, enviado: 13 de Agosto, 12:30**

Podrías tomar coraje y contestarme un mensaje, imbécil.

**Mensaje de Texto al (530) 756 - 5722, enviado: 14 de Agosto, 00:16**

¿Stiles?

 

**Mensaje de Texto al (530) 756 - 5722, enviado: 27 de Agosto, 14:58**

Está bien, por alguna razón no quieres hablar. Perdón si te ofendí de alguna forma. Cuando estés listo, llámame.

**Mensaje de Texto a Scott, enviado: 28 de Agosto, 08:09**

¿Stiles está bien?

 

**Mensaje de Texto de Scott, enviado: 28 de Agosto, 08:11**

Como te respondo hace más de dos semanas, Stiles está vivo. No está en su mejor momento, estoy intentando que te conteste. Cualquier cosa que suceda, debes confiar en que voy a informarte.

 

**Mensaje de Texto a Isaac, enviado: 3 de Septiembre, 10:24**

California.)

 

[ V ]

A Scott lo encuentran tres días después de aquella tarde en la que Derek vuelve a California. Cuando está fuera de peligro por el envenenamiento de acónito y la deshidratación, es él junto a Isaac quienes lo dejan en su habitación para que descanse. Melissa los está esperando y ya ha acomodado un sillón en la habitación, donde Stiles se sienta sin muchos miramientos cuando entra detrás de ellos.

Scott sonríe a medias, agradeciéndole con el gesto. Nadie dice mucho, a excepción de su madre que le hace preguntas cada tanto para ver si necesita algo. Isaac se coloca en el piso, al otro lado de la habitación y cierra los ojos en cuanto apoya la cabeza contra la pared.

Derek observa la escena desde dónde está, Scott dormido ya sobre su cama, con su madre al lado que parece seguir por el mismo camino. Isaac descansando un poco, la adrenalina dejando su cuerpo considerando que el peligro ya ha pasado. Para ver a Stiles tiene que girar un poco la cabeza, está sentado muy firmemente con los ojos sin apartarse de Scott, sus dedos tamborileando sobre los brazos del sillón y deja escapar un suspiro cuando siente la mirada de Derek sobre él.

—Ya sé qué vas a decirme, puedes ahorrártelo.

—¿Qué voy a decirte?

— _Ve a dormir, Stiles._ —contesta tratando que su voz suene similar a la de él y frunciendo el ceño, Derek resopla ante la pobre imitación.

—Deberías ir a dormir —le informa, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación. Él no tiene ningún lugar allí, después de todo. Antes de pasar por el umbral, sin embargo, vuelve a dirigirse a Stiles—. Pero entiendo por qué no lo haces.

Derek cierra la puerta detrás de él y sale por el frente, intentando decidir qué debe hacer ahora. Si vale la pena pasar la noche en Beacon Hills antes de volver a Wisconsin, si siquiera quiere volver allí. Cuando dobla en la esquina de la manzana por la calle que va hacia el bosque, puede ver a Allison sentada sobre la acera, los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

Se acerca despacio antes de siquiera pensar por qué lo hace y se sienta con la misma lentitud a su lado, ella no reacciona, pero Derek está completamente seguro que ella sabe que está ahí, no es tan ingenuo como para dudar de sus habilidades.

No sabe bien qué decir, y cree que es la primera vez que ha estado tan cerca de un Argent que no fuese Kate o que no esté a punto de clavarle algo doloroso en el pecho, pero al estar allí, descansando por un segundo, se da cuenta que está más cansado de lo que pensaba. Y no cree que sea sólo físicamente.

—Tampoco te sientes bienvenido allí, ¿verdad? —dice ella, al cabo de un rato. Cuando Derek abre los ojos (no está seguro cuándo fue que los cerró) se encuentra con la mirada de Allison que lo observa de reojo y él se encoge de hombros.

—No me siento bienvenido en ningún lado desde que se prendió fuego mi casa —contesta, y se sorprende cuando la frase sale de su boca sin un deje de malicia, no es un reclamo o una acusación hacia todo lo que Allison representa, es un hecho de su vida que ha compartido porque se ha sentido cómodo haciéndolo.

Allison vuelve a mirar al frente y por un momento cree que va a golpearlo con algo que seguramente tiene oculto debajo de la chaqueta que lleva.

—Aún sostengo lo que dije en esa bóveda —confiesa, sujetando un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja—. Voy a pagar y arrepentirme por los errores que yo he cometido, no mi familia.

Derek asiente, porque en su momento no lo había comprendido, pero es ahora cuando la furia ya no funciona como su ancla que puede comenzar a hacerlo. Aunque todavía hay algo en él que le impide confiar plenamente en Allison por el apellido que lleva, por el entrenamiento y por el lazo inevitable que tuvo con Kate a pesar de la clase de persona que era.

—Es bueno saberlo —no le aclara que él no se arrepiente tampoco de haber salvado a Scott aquel día y por ende haber mordido a su madre. Cree que ella tiene suficientes cosas con las que lidiar sin él metiendo más carga sobre sus hombros. Él entiende un poco de aquello, lo que pueden hacer en uno la culpa y el arrepentimiento.

No sabe bien qué termina sucediendo esa madrugada. Será una hora o dos después que Allison se para y le ofrece la mano para que él haga lo mismo, Derek la observa por unos segundos y la toma, levantándose con su asistencia aunque realmente no la necesite. Ninguno de los dos dijo demasiado en ese tiempo, ambos sabían que estaban allí para vigilar la casa de Scott y a los ocupantes de la misma.

—Vas a quedarte por unas semanas —dice ella como una afirmación y no como una pregunta. Derek asiente de igual forma.

—Quiero asegurarme de que no sigue habiendo peligro con esos cazadores —la gente que había secuestrado a Scott eran unos especies de coleccionistas de seres sobrenaturales que no tenían ni un mínimo de precaución en meterse con cualquier cosa con tal de llegar a su fin. Quién sabe qué cosas habrán hecho cerca del Nemeton si es que lo encontraron, a quién le habrán informado sobre el pueblo maldito en el que viven. Conociendo su suerte, Derek no duda que habrá problemas en cualquier momento.

—En Beacon Hills siempre habrá peligro —le recuerda Allison, ajustándose la chaqueta con una mano.

—Siempre es una frecuencia de tiempo en la que no me permito pensar hace años —dice él a modo de respuesta con sinceridad. Para Derek usar esa palabra cuando sabe que mucho de lo que tienes en tu vida puede ser arrebatado en segundos es una ironía demasiado grande, es una tentación al destino y él es demasiado cobarde, está muy dañado como para seguir tentándolo.

Allison sonríe un poco ante la respuesta.

—Nos vemos, Derek.

Para cuando ella entra a la casa de los McCall, Derek ya está pensando en buscar otro departamento que alquilar que no esté cerca del bosque, o del loft, o del banco.

Trata de no pensar que Beacon Hills no es demasiado grande y que no quedan muchos lugares que no hayan sido testigos de las tragedias y los errores de su vida.

*

Derek se queda en Beacon Hills durante cinco meses.

De cierta forma, cree que han sido los cinco más fructíferos de toda su vida. A pesar de que nunca hay un momento tranquilo en ese pueblo.

Hay gente allí que se ha permitido volver a conocer. Ha vivido experiencias con ellos que nunca creyó vivir, algunas prefiere olvidarlas. Otras funcionan como un bálsamo para las heridas que creía nunca iban a cerrarse. Algunas tal vez dejen cicatrices que no le permitirán olvidar. Pero eso esta bien, ha hecho la paz consigo mismo en cuanto a diferentes cosas, y las cicatrices son necesarias porque él mismo no quiere olvidar.

No hace demasiado consigo mismo en ese tiempo, de todas formas. Ha logrado alquilar un departamento con solo una habitación en una parte aún más cuestionable que antes, pero al menos no es un subterráneo abandonado se dice a sí mismo cuando firma el contrato de alquiler. Es lo mismo que le dice a Scott y a Isaac cuando van a verlo por primera vez y se quejan al respecto. Stiles se queda en silencio y no hace comentario alguno.

Piensa en buscar empleo, pero una mañana cuando tiene una entrevista con el gerente de una librería se encuentra corriendo por su vida y con la remera llena de sangre. Para cuando llega al departamento a bañarse, ya es tarde y no es como si realmente necesitara un empleo. Así que decide que es mejor dedicar todo su tiempo a Beacon Hills y a su marea de cosas sobrenaturales.

De lo único que sí cree que debe ocuparse, es de pensar si debe aceptar o no la propuesta de Scott de unirse a su manada. Eso no significa que lo haga, es más fácil ignorarlo. Derek a veces es bueno para convencerse que la ddecisión que está tomando es la correcta.

Derek se convence a sí mismo que está bien donde está, en las afueras. Dando consejos y sirviendo como guía cuando puede, ayudándoles sin recibir nada a cambio. No necesita nada más.

(No se merece nada más)

Sin embargo, cuando recuerde esos meses, será una de las cosas que le vendrán a la mente a la hora de enumerar aquellas decisiones que no se arrepiente haber hecho. Es interesante saber que, con el tiempo, esa lista crece.

*

Derek se arrepiente de no haber besado a Stiles en ese momento, cuando está parado frente al Jeep después de que lo salvó de un cazador que estaba, sorprendentemente, a punto de dispararle con una escopeta llena de muérdago o acónito o quién sabe qué cosa ingeniosa.

Ni siquiera es muy tarde todavía, y ya sabe con certeza que el recuerdo de Stiles sonriéndole divertido a pocos centímetros de él no le permitirá pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Se pregunta si habría sido tan terrible si lo hubiese besado allí, con el sol iluminándole la cara y sólo los árboles del bosque como testigos.

Entierra la cara en el cojín del sillón mientras deja escapar un gemido de frustración. Es posible que no se sienta así tan _idiota_ desde que tiene quince años, y siente ganas de llenarse de muérdago el mismo para inducirse un coma porque cómo, en serio, cómo puede ser tan inútil.

En su lugar agarra su celular sin siquiera levantar la cabeza y llama a Cora.

—Por favor, dime que es una emergencia seria y que estás como mínimo con dos miembros menos —contesta Cora aún con la voz cargada de sueño. La diferencia horaria es una maldición a veces y Derek no es muy bueno con ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Ups? —deja escapar, escucha a Cora hacer un sonido de frustración muy similar al que él hizo anteriormente y no puede evitar sonreír un poco, porque es tan Hale ese gesto.

Dios, debería dejar de juntarse con Stiles.

—Bueno, al menos dime que no se trata de Stiles —Derek podría mentirle. Derek debería mentirle, pero el tiempo en que trata de buscar una mentira razonable Cora lo está usando para putearlo sin ninguna suavidad.

—Ve y fóllatelo de una vez —dice, al final, y le corta.

Derek ni siquiera piensa contemplar ese consejo así que sin moverse del sillón marca el siguiente número en su lista. Allison contesta en seguida.

—No creo que deberías estar llamándome a mi —es su forma de saludarlo, ¿es que nadie ya dice ‘hola’ cuando contesta el teléfono?

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta, aunque cree saber la respuesta.

—Pues, acabo de dejar a Scott en la cocina que está intentando calmar a Stiles que lo único que parece tener en su vocabulario el día de hoy son las palabras “estúpido hombre lobo” y “la próxima vez que lo salve su propio culo” o algo por el estilo —Derek hace un sonido del que probablemente no se sentirá orgulloso después e intenta esconder más la cara contra el cojín. Puede escuchar la risa de Allison desde el otro lado.

—Es posible que no haya manejado bien la situación.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Derek vacila un momento antes de contestar.

—Puede que le haya dicho que no debe meterse donde no lo llaman y que podría haberme librado del problema sin su ayuda.

—Bueno, bastante idiota de tu parte —responde ella, con un tono un poco más frío. Derek sabe que se lo merece.

—Podría haber salido herido.

—¿Y desde cuándo es eso impedimento para Stiles, Derek? —Él lo sabe, sabe que ella tiene razón y que por más que sea pleno apocalípsis Stiles haría cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar.

También sabe que él es capaz de sabotearse a sí mismo con tal de no ser feliz para no dañar a nadie más, que es capaz de mirar lo que quiere a la cara, tenerlo en frente y aún así darse media vuelta y dirigirse en sentido contrario. No será siempre el primer instinto que tiene alrededor de Stiles, pero es el que termina saliendo a la superficie con frecuencia.

—Es lo mejor —responde, porque no sabe cómo poner todo lo anterior en palabras.

—Sabes que él está bien, ¿verdad? —dice Allison con suavidad—. Que ya no… ya no tiene los episodios de antes, que el Nemeton ya no se apropia tanto de su…

—Lo sé —la interrumpe, porque es cierto. Después de varios meses, después de lo de Scott, Stiles _está mejor_ y por eso mismo no tiene por qué ser él quien lo arruine—. Es una de las cosas por las que no… por las que no.

Allison suspira.

—Eres un idiota —termina diciendo, sin malicia, confirmando algo que él sabe con certeza. Derek ni siquiera intenta en contestarle porque sabe que le ha cortado antes de escuchar el sonido de la línea del otro lado.

 

*

—¿Puedes irte de una puta vez, Derek?

Stiles entra a su apartamento golpeando la puerta. Derek está sentado sobre su sofá con una hamburguesa a medio comer en la mano.

—¿Stiles? —pregunta con una ceja alzada y dejando su comida en la mesa ratona que tiene en frente.

—Estoy cansado —informa mientras se para delante suyo, con una mano gesticulando cada cosa que dice y la otra llevándosela al corte nuevo que tiene, rapado como antes—. Llevo semanas estresado, esperando que te vayas como lo haces siempre sin despedida alguna, y no. lo. haces.

Derek frunce el ceño y se para, porque esta conversación exige tener que estar a la misma altura que Stiles.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Tienes que irte —contesta Stiles, ahora está elevando la voz, frustrado. Probablemente porque Derek no entiende a qué se refiere. Tiene razón, no lo hace.

—¿Y por qué debo hacerlo? —pregunta despacio, como si Stiles fuese idiota porque se está comportando como tal.

—¡Porque siempre lo haces, Derek! ¡Porque es lo que quieres hacer! —lo golpea en el pecho con su dedo índice, un golpe por cada palabra.

Derek lo mira por un momento y rodea la mesa, alejándose del calor de Stiles porque está seguro que en ese momento o lo besa o lo golpea.

Probablemente ambas cosas.

—Yo no quiero irme, Stiles.

—Sí quieres hacerlo, Derek. Si no quisieras irte, hubieras comprado una casa y no seguir alquilando esta pocilga la cual, una vez más, trae recuerdos horribles para ti —Stiles extiende una de sus manos y empieza a enumerar con sus dedos, su voz suena más fría y distante, como si hubiese ensayado todo lo que le está diciendo—. Habrías aceptado la proposición de Scott de unirse a su manada, ¿o acaso es una venganza estúpida porque él se te negó en un principio? Estarías, como mínimo, trabajando en el Walmart o en algún lugar que pague lo mínimo pero que no le importe que hayas sido una persona de interés.

—¿Y tú que sabes tanto de mi vida, por dónde debería empezar? —sisea entre dientes.

—¿Por empezar? Pues podrías haberme besado hace dos semanas cuando te salvé la vida por enésima vez y claramente te morías por hacerlo —dice Stiles con los brazos en el aire, como si fuese lo más obvio que hubiese podido decir. Cuando sus propios oídos captan las palabras que acaba de decir, deja caer los brazos al costado del cuerpo y se sonroja a la altura de las mejillas y el cuello—. Eso no era lo que iba a decir.

Derek escucha un corazón latir con ímpetu, a estas alturas no sabe si es el suyo o si es el de Stiles. Abre la boca para decir algo pero no salen palabras, están a unos tres metros de distancia y aún así parece que hubiera kilómetros y kilómetros entre ellos.

Finalmente traga saliva.

—¿Qué ibas a decir, Stiles?

—Que podrías estar viviendo. Yo qué sé, Derek. Eres capaz de hacer algo con tu vida, no hay nada que te retenga en ningún lado, mucho menos aquí, claramente —se pasa una mano por la cara y le mira a los ojos—. Haz algo por ti mismo por primera vez en tu vida, sin pensar en los demás, ni en tu hermana, ni en tu familia muerta, ni en los peligros que podrían aterrorizar a Beacon Hills. Algo, cualquier cosa.

Derek puede sentir la furia que sentía antes que vuelve a vigorizarse con cada palabra. Se enfada consigo mismo, como muchas otras veces. Se enfada con Stiles porque no tiene idea, no tiene idea de las cosas que dice. Porque cómo se atreve a pretender que lo entiende, cómo siquiera puede llegar a _pensar_ que lo entiende.

Y al mismo tiempo tiene la necesidad de acortar la distancia que los une, extender los brazos y aferrarse a los hombros de Stiles y rogarle que se quede a su lado y lo entienda. Porque necesita que por una vez alguien logre comprender lo que es vivir como él.

—No le debes nada a nadie, Derek.

—¿No le debo nada a nadie? No me hagas reír, Stiles, por favor —le contesta, se cruza de brazos en un gesto defensivo.

—¡Te mereces ser feliz, aquí, en Wisconsin o en el Congo! Pero cada vez que te has ido ha sido porque alguien o algo lo ha querido así. Cada vez que has vuelto, y esto, créeme, es lo peor de todo, lo has hecho por obligación. Ya sea por culpa o por un deber moral que seguramente sólo entiende Scott.

—¿Y tú no te mereces ser feliz? ¿Tú has hecho siempre todo por ti mismo? —Derek avanza hacia donde está Stiles, invadiendo su espacio personal. No le sorprende cuando Stiles ni siquiera mueve un músculo—. Siempre detrás de Scott, siempre allí para tu padre. ¿Por qué no decides a qué universidad aplicar, eh? ¿A quién le debes lealtad? ¿A tu manada o a los sueños de tu madre y tu padre?

Siente el golpe primero antes de siquiera ver el puño de Stiles, no debería asombrarse que sus sentidos intensificados estén tan abrumados por su presencia de que no pudo prever el puño en su nariz. La sangre le llena la boca en segundos.

—Eres un completo bastardo.

Stiles abandona su apartamento de la misma forma que entró en su vida, como un torbellino imposible de parar y llevándose consigo todo lo que Derek ni siquiera sabía que aún tenía.

*

Derek se queda toda la noche despierto, mirando la foto que Cora solía usar de señalador. Releyendo mensajes de texto que tiene guardados en su celular. Los imanes de la heladera que forman las palabras “Porque soy un Beta” que han puesto Scott e Isaac entre risas.

No quiere pensar demasiado en Stiles, pero lo hace de todos modos. Como si alguna vez hubiese tenido oportunidad de controlar sus emociones. Desde joven que Derek primero siente y luego piensa. Lo ha hecho con Paige, con Kate, con Scott, con Isaac, Boyd, Erica. Stiles no es ninguna excepción a la regla, excepto cuando es la excepción a todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida.

Derek llama a Scott alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y le atiende Allison.

—Lo siento, volveré a llamar más tarde.

—No, está bien, Derek. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Voy a irme —termina diciendo, porque ha decidido lo que tiene que hacer a continuación y si no lo dice probablemente se arrepienta. Derek ha terminado de escapar de Beacon Hills y de toda la historia que arrastra con el pueblo.

—Estaremos allí en unos veinte minutos.

Derek cuelga. Mientras espera se dedica a empacar las pocas cosas que tiene y a dejar la renuncia del contrato de alquiler por escrito.

*

Está aparcado frente a la casa de Stiles hace diez minutos, cuando el Sheriff se acerca y le golpea la ventanilla del conductor.

—Me han dicho que te vas —le dice a modo de saludo.

—Sí. Por tiempo indefinido —le confirma. Se quedan en silencio un rato largo. Como siempre, el primero que sucumbe ante el silencio cuando se trata de ellos dos, es él. Stiles le ha dicho que su padre se lo hace a propósito—. Señor, ¿sabe si Stiles está…?

—Está en casa de Scott —le contesta interrumpiendo y con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —el Sheriff asiente.

—Que encuentres lo que sea que estés buscando, Derek.

*

La casa de Scott está completamente vacía excepto por casi toda la manada. Por supuesto.

Sin embargo, cuando baja del auto Stiles sale por la puerta principal y se queda esperándolo en la acera frente a él. Derek se acerca con cautela, por si existen probabilidades de recibir algún otro golpe. Puede sentir a Stiles juzgándole con la mirada.

Cuando está parado delante, vacila por unos segundos antes de colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros. Stiles no se aleja, pero tampoco se inclina hacia él.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —le pregunta. Stiles lo fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? —contesta indignado—. Debes hacer lo que tú quieras…

—No, Stiles —le corta Derek—. No, quiero que me digas que es lo que _tú_ quieres. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—Joder, no. Por supuesto que no.

Derek no pierde tiempo y una de sus manos se apoya en la nuca de Stiles y lo atrae hacia él.

Se besan durante lo que parecen horas. Stiles aprovecha las manos que tiene libres y recorre con ellas la cintura, el abdomen, todo lo que tiene de Derek a mano.

Se separan para recobrar el aliento. Apoyando la frente de uno contra el otro y sonriendo como idiotas.

—Quería que quedasen claras mis intenciones —susurra Derek a milímetros de la boca de Stiles. Éste no le contesta y le muerde el labio inferior.

—Podría jurar que no lo están, ¿quieres demostrármelo adentro? —insinúa Stiles. Él reprime una risa.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo un viaje por delante —espera con un poco de miedo que Stiles frunza el ceño, se enoje, lo vuelva a golpear, cualquier cosa menos la sonrisa radiante que recibe.

—Tienes que irte, entonces.

 

 

(Su primer beso no es con Paige, sino con un chico del cual ya no recuerda el nombre y está seguro que fue el peor primer beso de la historia.

A Paige usualmente la recuerda con dolor, pero a veces se permite pensar que hubo cosas que sólo ha vivido con ella y que fue una de las pocas personas que lo conoció antes de haberse convertido en la tragedia andante que es ahora. Stiles siempre le ha recordado demasiado a ella y tal vez es por eso que en un principio no podía soportar su presencia cerca.

Kate. Kate le robó la inocencia que ni la muerte de Paige pudo sacarle.

A veces se sonríe cuando recuerda que su primer beso después de seis años fue con Erica. Porque no pudo haber sido con alguien mejor. Ciertamente, Derek nunca se mereció el haberla conocido. Ni a ella, ni a ninguno de sus tres betas.

De Jennifer no recuerda mucho tampoco. Solamente el arrepentimiento y la culpa que han estado siempre allí pero con más intensidad.

Cuando besa a Stiles, comprende que nada de lo que ha vivido hasta el día de la fecha se compara con ello.

Incluso antes de que suceda, cuando el Sheriff le dice a Derek que ojalá encuentre lo que está buscando, Derek no le confiesa que lo sabe con certeza probablemente desde que se fue de Beacon Hills con Cora, que ya lo ha encontrado y que es su propio hijo.

Por supuesto que no lo hace. Aunque le digan lo contrario todo el tiempo, tiene un poco de sentido de supervivencia)

 

 

 

 

[ I ]

Derek vuelve a Beacon Hills un día después, y ésta vez es para quedarse. Con un pote de helado para el Sheriff y una invitación para Stiles.

—Yo voy —se escucha que dice Stiles desde adentro una vez que Derek toca el timbre de su casa. Cuando abre la puerta, vale la pena ver la cara de incredulidad que tiene el haber dormido en su auto, aparcado al lado del cartel al borde de Beacon Hills.

—He vuelto —dice sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Eres un bastardo —le saluda Stiles con el asomo de una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Derek se acerca y le roba un beso antes de que pudiese formarse del todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Uff. Por fin. 
> 
> Teen Wolf me está dando muchos sentimientos ahora, así que dejo [esto](http://jasontim.tumblr.com) por si quieren acompañarme en el sufrimiento.


End file.
